


Breeding Is Just Dirty Talk, Right?

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Possible MPreg, Knotting, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Xenophilia, implied Derek Hale/others, partially shifted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anonymous asked:Prompt: Derek having a breeding kink? The desire to fuck a virgin hole all fill them with his seed?





	Breeding Is Just Dirty Talk, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel: [Not Just Dirty Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/38120273)!

When Derek became the alpha, there was a boost to his senses, his strength, his healing. He loved it, the increased power, but the more he exerted it, the more other urges drove to the forefront. As a beta, he’d never really had more than an average sex drive. But as an alpha? It was like going through puberty again. His cock was almost always at least half-hard and leaking. He could smell the lust of the others constantly, not just his pack but everyone he came across. He could tell when it was idle versus active, could tell who was giving it up already and who was waiting for someone to give them their firsts.

He tried to fight it at first, to ignore the urges - he’d had bad luck in that department - but the wolf got tired of being denied. He started slipping out at nights, on weekends, going to clubs and bars, losing himself in nameless men and women, but the urge was never sated. He kept it up for months, taking advantage of the lull in supernatural activity. He was on his way out the door of the loft one night when it all changed, strange smells hovering around the building, weird markings drawn onto the wall. He took a picture and changed his plans, directing himself into town instead of further away, to the sheriff’s house, to Stiles.

He scales the wall and is through the window before he processed the sounds he’d heard. He lets out a growl at the sight he’s presented with - Stiles on his knees, ass facing the window, three fingers already buried inside himself. Stiles doesn’t startle at the noise Derek’s letting off, instead he turns his head to look over his shoulder, smirking.

“It’s about time.”

“What?”

“Come on Der, I’ve been watching you. I know what you’ve been doing. Been waiting for my chance, every night, mmm fuck that’s the angle. I knew you’d show up here eventually, wanted to be ready.” Stiles’ hand never stops it’s motion, his hips grinding down to meet his fingers. “I’m - fuck - I want you to be the first Der. Want you to fuck into my tight hole, stretch it on that thick cock I know you’re hiding. Want you to breed me.” Derek’s eyes spark red, fangs and claws lengthening at Stiles’ words. “Fuck yeah, there it is.”

Stiles yanks his fingers free from his own ass, hissing at the sudden emptiness, before he drops to his elbows and knees, presenting his lube shiny pucker. Derek tears at his own clothes, hearing buttons ping off the wall as he shreds his pants and shirt, and then he’s leaping, body hovering over Stiles’ as he ruts against his ass. The claws are still out, he can’t make them go away, and he growls in frustration at being unable to properly angle himself.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Stiles words are meant to soothe, but when he shifts beneath Derek, the wolf in him starts him rumbling in displeasure. “Jesus hold your horses, I’m just trying to help.” Long fingers wrap around Derek’s cock then, and he stills, letting Stiles shift beneath him to line them up. The head of Derek’s cock is sitting right in the middle of Stiles’ pucker and it’s easy like breathing when he pushes forward, finds no resistance, just heat and wet. It’s fast from there, Derek mumbling out half formed phrases.

“Mine. My ass. Breed you full. Pup you up. Keep you fat and pregnant with my litters.” Stiles just moans out his agreements, fingers curled into his bedding while Derek ruts away. He cries out when Derek’s cock starts to swell. “That’s right, gonna lock us tight, pump you full of my come, mark you up. Take it. You can take it.” Stiles’ ass works over the knot when it makes it’s final push inside, muscles undulating as he milks it dry. Derek doesn’t even realize he’s got his teeth clamped into the boy’s shoulder until his dick stops pulsing.

“Fuck, Stiles, I’m -”

“If you say sorry I swear to god I’ll shove wolfsbane up your ass as soon as your knot goes down. I’m not sorry. Well, I’m sorry I’m mashed into the wet spot, roll us over.” Derek does, hand low on Stiles’ belly, feeling how soaked the bedding beneath them is.

“You came.” It’s not a question, but Stiles treats it like one.

“I thought that was the point, was I not supposed to?” He sounds a little unsure.

“No. Yes. You came. On my cock. It’s…I like it.”

“Oh, yeah well, your knot was basically grinding into my prostate. Still is.” Stiles squeezes his ass again, making Derek hiss. “Man, I think I’m ruined for anyone else.”

“Good.”

“For you maybe. I told you, I’ve been watching you. I know how you work.” There’s a sour tinge to Stiles’ scent now and Derek realizes he hates it. He didn’t care about the others, but he does with Stiles. He grinds forward, hand splaying low across Stiles’ belly.

“I don’t know Stiles, I don’t think you have been paying attention. Do you think it took? I don’t think it did. I think I’m gonna have to keep trying, over and over again.” Derek punctuates each word with another grind of his hips, feeling his cock swell back to full hardness, seeing Stiles’ fatten back up too. “I think I’ll have to keep you on my cock every day to make sure it takes.”

“Fuck. Okay. Fuck.” Stiles whimpers at the next grind of Derek’s hips. “Wait. This is just dirty talk right? Derek? You can’t actually knock me up? Der? Derek!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
